Perfect Bad-boy
by datgurll
Summary: Apa jadinya jika siswa nakal seperti Jung Hoseok berhadapan dengan bocah kelas sembilan bernama Kim Taehyung? [Vhope , HopeV ; Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung]


Story by **Datgurll**

.

.

Jung Hoseok **x** Kim Taehyung

 **Warning!** **Seme!** J-hope & **Uke!** Taehyung

.

.

Selamat menikmati /?/

-0o0-

"Yah! kau serius?! Jangan bercanda, ini sudah keterlaluan! Kita memang bermusuhan dengan kelompok mereka, tapi bukan berarti membalasnya dengan senjata tajamkan?!"

"Berisik!" Hoseok melempar gagang permen yang sudah habis sembarangan. "Aku masih tidak bisa memaafkan mereka. Apa kau lupa kalau tulang hidungku hampir patah karena pukulan ketua mereka yang sok jagoan itu? Aku akan membalasnya! Dan tentu saja lebih menyakitkan!"

Mau tidak mau, temannya mengangguk setuju. "Tapi bagaimana jika guru-guru mengenali kita? Atau orang-orang melaporkan hal ini kepada kepala sekolah? Mengingat kita akan melakukannya di depan gerbang" Tanyanya.

Hoseok mendecak, ia menendang tempat sampah hingga isinya tersebar kemana-mana. "Hari ini sekolah kita di liburkan dan jangan lupa gunakan maskermu! Kau tidak perlu khawatir, tinggal panggil teman-teman kita dan semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana" Lanjutnya, menyeringai kecil.

Tepat jam sebelas nanti, Hoseok dan teman-teman satu gengnya akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan musuh bebuyutannya. Reputasi buruk? Yeah, Hoseok sudah sering keluar masuk ruang guru, mendapat hukuman, skors, namun sekolah itu malah mempertahankan murid nakal sepertinya, entah mengapa.

Hoseok tidak sabar menunggu perkelahian ini, ia bersumpah akan membalas perbuatan ketua dari geng musuhnya itu karena ia sudah berani masuk ke dalam kehidupan Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

"Woah, ternyata besar juga nyalimu untuk bertemu dengan kami"

Hoseok tertawa sinis, mengelus-elus pemukul baseball sebagai senjata pertama. "Kau pikir aku pengecut? Aku tidak akan mundur jika lawannya hanyalah anak-anak pecundang seperti kalian. Ingatlah, aku tidak bisa mati dengan tenang sebelum berhasil mematahkan hidungmu" Katanya, penuh dengan penekanan.

"Mematahkan hidungku?" Siswa itu tertawa keras. "Sebelum kau mematahkan hidungku, ada baiknya aku yang lebih dulu membuat wajahmu itu hancur. Jung Hoseok, selamat datang ke dalam permainanku"

Mendengar hal itu, teman-teman dari kubu Hoseok langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang. Meksipun tidak takut, lawan Hoseok yang satu ini bukanlah anak-anak biasa, mereka benar-benar pandai dalam urusan kekerasan.

Hoseok memberi tatapan mengejek, merendahkan. "Kenapa tidak di mulai saja? Aku sudah muak melihat wajah sok tampanmu itu terlalu lama. Dasar muka plastik!" Hinanya, tersenyum penuh kemenangan begitu kedua tangan sang musuh terkepal dengan erat.

"Kau—"

Dengan itu, perkelahian di mulai.

Dua kubu yang masing-masing mempunyai pimpinan itu langsung saling menyerang, memukul lawan mereka dengan apapun yang ada di tangan, meskipun itu benda tajam ataupun tumpul sekalipun.

Hoseok menghindari serangan dari lawannya dengan santai, ia sudah sangat berpengalaman soal berkelahi (ia juga berhasil meraih sabuk hitam di Karate dan Taekwondo). Bagi Hoseok, orang seperti lawannya ini bukanlah apa-apa kecuali sampah.

"Jangan terus menghindar! Coba kau keluarkan emosimu!" Teriak laki-laki itu, memancing emosi Hoseok agar terasa lebih menyenangkan.

Hoseok mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku belum mau emosi sekarang ini. Bagaimana kalau nanti saja? Setelah wajahmu babak belur dan tidak lagi terlihat tampan?" Tanyanya, lebih tepatnya mengejek.

Mendengar itu, pemuda di hadapannya semakin marah, meluncurkan serangan tanpa ampun. Tapi bukan Hoseok namanya kalau terkena pukulan itu, ia bisa menghindar semuanya dengan baik—jika saja kakinya tidak tersandung oleh ranting kayu.

 **Bruk**! Bokong Hoseok terhempas di aspal yang kasar dan keras.

"Sial!" Rutuknya, ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menemukan pukulan baseball milik sang lawan hampir mengenai kepalanya. Secepat kilat, Hoseok mundur ke belakang dalam posisi masih duduk.

Pemuda itu tertawa. "Kenapa terjatuh? Padahal belum terkena apapun dariku" Ejeknya, terus melayangkan serangan-serangan tanpa berhenti. "Jika sampai pukulan ini mengenai kepalamu, kau akan terkena amnesia kemudian menjadi pecundang!"

Hoseok masih sempat-sempatnya tertawa sinis. "Coba saja!"

Akhirnya, aksi itu masih terus berlanjut. Jimin yang terus menghindar dan tidak sempat berdiri mulai merasa khawatir, ia tidak bisa terus-menerus berada dalam posisi seperti ini, apalagi serangan itu semakin membabi buta. Dalam waktu singkat ia akan terkena kayu keras itu jika saja—

Kedua mata Hoseok dapat melihat dengan jelas, kayu keras itu mengayun tepat di atas kepalanya.

Ah, jika ia benar-benar terkena pukulan kemudian amnesia, Hoseok bersumpah ia akan jadi anak yang baik-baik, selalu menuruti apa kata orang tuanya dan menyetujui kemauan sang ayah untuk masuk ke sekolah bisnis.

"Rasakan ini, pecundang!"

" **STOP!** "

Hoseok membuka matanya perlahan, tak merasakan benda keras apapun menghantam kepalanya. Dia dapat melihat jelas pukulan itu diam, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia sempat berpikir, apa Do Min-Joon dari drama My Love From The Star baru saja memberhentikan waktu?

"Hoseok hyung!"

Kaget, ia buru-buru menoleh ke samping, menemukan seorang anak laki-laki berdiri disana sambil menggenggam erat tali tas punggungnya. Tatapan mata anak itu sungguh tajam, seakan-akan bisa membutakan siapapun yang melihatnya.

Pemuda yang menjadi lawan Hoseok memasang raut bingung, ia tetap berada di posisinya. "Siapa kau bocah ingusan? Kenapa lancang sekali menghentikan permainan kami?" Tanyanya.

Hoseok ternganga. Astaga, apa Tuhan sedang bermain-main dengannya?!

"Aku tidak sedang ingusan!" Anak laki-laki itu mendekat. "Aku sudah kelas sembilan dan sebentar lagi lulus, jadi kau tidak bisa menghinaku seperti itu!" Lanjutnya, memberi tatapan yang sama tajamnya pada pemuda yang sudah berani menghinanya.

"A-apa?"

"Taehyung!" Hoseok buru-buru beranjak dari posisinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh?! Kenapa baru pulang sekolah?!" Tanyanya, menarik tangan anak itu agar menjauh dari lawannya.

Taehyung mendengus kasar. "Aku baru pulang les, hyung! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, hyung sedang apa disini? Kenapa laki-laki jelek ini ingin memukul hyung dengan pemukul baseball? Kenapa semua saling memukul?!"

Mati saja kau Jung Hoseok, apa yang akan kau jawab?

"Oh—" Taehyung melebarkan matanya ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. "Kau ikut tawuran lagi?! Yang benar saja, hyung! Waktu itu hidungmu hampir patah dan sekarang kau ingin mencelakai dirimu lagi?!" Pekiknya.

Hoseok memegang bahu Taehyung. "Tolong jangan beritahu ini—"

"Kau benar-benar tidak waras, hyung!" Taehyung menepis kedua tangan itu kasar. "Cepat pulang atau aku akan melaporkannya pada eommamu! Aku bersumpah hyung, dan aku akan memberitahu kepala sekolah kalian kalau kalian sudah hampir saling membunuh!" Omelan itu beralih pada laki-laki di sampingnya.

Laki-laki itu menggeram. "Kau, dasar bocah—"

"Apa?! Mau menghinaku lagi?!" Taehyung menunjukkan tangannya yang terkepal erat. "Orang dewasa tidak bisa memperlakukanku seenaknya. Pergi atau aku benar-benar mengadukan kalian!" Ancamnya dengan nada yang tinggi.

Mau tidak mau, perkelahian itu terpaksa berhenti. Hoseok memandang tajam pada semua musuhnya yang mendesis penuh kebencian, apalagi tatapan mereka mengarah pada Taehyung, bocah kecil yang seenaknya membubarkan perkelahian ini.

"Jung, lain kali aku akan membalaskan dendamku padamu!" Si ketua geng menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Hoseok. "Dan kau bocah—"

"Sudah aku bilang berapa kali aku ini bukan bocah!"

"—terserah. Pokoknya aku juga akan membalasmu, aku tidak perduli apakah kau masih bocah ingusan atau tidak, aku tidak pandang bulu!" Ancamnya. "Semuanya, kita pulang! Jangan ada yang membantah atau protes!" Perintahnya kepada seluruh anak buahnya.

Setelah mereka pergi, Hoseok menghela nafas lega, tapi ia buru-buru memberikan tatapan tajam untuk Taehyung, seperti meminta penjelasan.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku lupa kalau Hoseok hyung sedang libur, makanya tadi aku berniat mau pulang denganmu" Taehyung menjawab dengan enteng, seolah-olah kejadian tadi sama sekali tidak akan mengancam kehidupannya.

Semua teman-teman Hoseok menghampiri keduanya. "Woah, apa dia ini adikmu? Hebat sekali, hanya sekali ancaman mereka semua seperti ketakutan seperti itu" Celetuk salah satu dari mereka.

Hoseok mendengus. "Dia hanya tidak tau masalah apa yang nanti akan dihadapinya. Lebih baik sekarang kalian pulang dan berhati-hati, mereka bisa saja menyerang disaat kita sedang lengah" Katanya memerintah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa di sekolah!"

Setelah semua teman-temannya pergi, Hoseok kembali menoleh ke arah Taehyung. "Ayo, aku akan antarkan kau pulang juga. Ibumu bisa-bisa khawatir setengah mati jika menyadari kalau anaknya belum sampai rumah dengan selamat"

Taehyung mengangguk, menerima uluran tangan Hoseok yang lebih besar dari tangannya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aigo! Aku pikir Taehyung di culik! Aku lega melihatnya pulang bersamamu, Hoseok-ah!"

Hoseok tersenyum miring. "Aku bertemu dengannya di depan sekolahku, jadi aku antarkan pulang saja karena akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi tawuran antar pelajar" Jawabnya, ia menatap Taehyung yang juga sedang memberikan tatapan tajam padanya.

"Dasar pembohong" Tukas Taehyung.

"Hey, jangan begitu" Ibunya mengelus rambut Taehyung lembut. "Apa kau mau makan malam bersama kami, Hoseok-ah? Ibu dan ayahmu baru saja menghubungiku, mereka menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu makan malam disini karena mereka sedang ada urusan" Tawarnya, kedua tangan wanita itu digunakan untuk membantu Taehyung melepas tas sekolahnya.

"Mwo? Kenapa mereka tidak mengirimkan pesan padaku?"

"Memangnya Hoseok hyung membawa ponsel?" Celetuk Taehyung.

Hoseok buru-buru memeriksa seluruh kantong yang ada di pakaiannya. "Ah, ternyata aku tidak membawa ponsel, sepertinya tertinggal di kamar mandi"

Ibu Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Untuk apa membawa ponsel ke kamar mandi, Hoseok-ah? Kalau begitu kau bisa makan malam disini. Tapi sebelum itu, bolehkah aku minta kau untuk temani Taehyung ke supermarket? Aku sudah berjanji padanya akan memperbolehkan dirinya membeli makanan-makanan ringan" Pinta wanita cantik itu.

Hoseok dengan senang hati mengangguk, ia tak bisa menolak permintaan ibu Taehyung yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibu keduanya sendiri. "Tentu saja, aku akan menjaganya"

"Baguslah. Taehyung, jangan buat Hoseok pusing karena tingkahmu okay?"

"Aku tidak pernah bertingkah kok"

 _Masa sih?_

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan rumah. Hoseok menghela nafas, rasanya sulit sekali dirinya untuk duduk jika Taehyung sudah ada bersamanya. Anak itu sama sekali tidak bisa diam, lima menit tak melakukan apapun mungkin dia akan mati kebosanan.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah beli makanannya?"

Taehyung menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa? Tidak sabar ingin pergi bermain dengan teman-temanmu yang berandalan itu? Pergi sana! Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" Usirnya, galak seperti biasa.

Hoseok menghela nafas. "Bukan begitu. Ibumu memberi pesan agar tidak membiarkan anak satu-satunya itu membeli terlalu banyak makanan" Jelasnya.

Sabar, yang ia hadapi hanyalah bocah kelas sembilan yang keras kepalanya minta ampun.

Taehyung tidak menjawab, ia meletakkan beberapa makanan ringan ke dalam troli. Seharusnya ia tak menerima permintaan ibunya yang menyuruh Hoseok untuk menemaninya ke supermarket, lihat apa akibatnya? Keinginannya untuk membeli banyak makanan jadi tidak tersampaikan! Padahal semua makanan itu akan menjadi persediaan untuk masa liburan yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

Hoseok mengikuti kemanapun Taehyung pergi, menjaga anak itu dari hal-hal yang ia takutkan. Masalahnya, ini sudah hampir jam sembilan malam, mana mungkin ia membiarkan Taehyung pergi sendirian ke supermarket? Banyak bahaya menanti di luar sana. Jangan heran kenapa hari tiba-tiba sudah malam, Taehyung terlalu lama memilih-milih makanan hingga menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam.

Setelah mereka membayar seluruhnya di kasir, Hoseok adalah orang yang bertugas membawa semua belanjaan Taehyung. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan semenjak melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari supermarket. Jalanan disana benar-benar sepi, mungkin semua orang sudah tertidur, begitulah yang ada di pikiran Taehyung.

"Oy, Hoseok!"

Langkah mereka berdua berhenti mendadak, membalikkan tubuh dan menemukan beberapa orang berdiri disana dengan gayanya yang menyeramkan. Sudah bisa dipastikan dengan jelas kalau mereka semua adalah preman-preman jalanan yang suka sekali mencari masalah.

Hoseok mendecih pelan dan itu membuat Taehyung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya bocah itu. "Kau tidak berniat untuk mengajakku bermain dengan mereka bukan? Mereka menyeramkan! Lihat semua tato di tubuh mereka—ugh, Hoseok hyung, aku mau pulang!" Katanya memelas, menarik-narik lengan Hoseok.

"Kalau kita pulang, aku yakin mereka tidak bisa menerima hal itu" Hoseok masih saja memandang sekelompok laki-laki berandalan itu. "Taehyung, kau harus segera pergi dari sini! Bawa barang belanjaanmu dan berlarilah sekuat tenaga, aku harus—"

"Apa yang kau maksud?" Suara Taehyung meninggi. "Aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu disini! Bagaimana kalau mereka menyakitimu? Bagaimana kalau disaat kau butuh pertolongan aku justru tidak ada?!"

Duh, dasar bocah keras kepala.

"Hei bocah, memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menolong kakakmu ini?" Salah satu dari laki-laki disana tertawa mengejek. "Ini sudah malam, lebih baik kau pulang kemudian cuci kaki lalu tidur, kau bisa mimpi buruk kalau ikut-ikutan disini~"

Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Ah, andai ia sudah dewasa seperti Hoseok atau orang tuanya, pasti semua orang-orang menyebalkan itu tak akan berani mengejeknya.

Hoseok memutar bola mata, mau tidak mau dia langsung mengangkat tubuh Taehyung kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga. Seolah-olah tuli, Hoseok mengabaikan teriakan dari pria-pria itu juga protes yang Taehyung keluarkan—mungkin setelah ini telinganya akan benar-benar tuli, Taehyung berteriak tepat di dekat telinganya!

Ya Tuhan.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh (sepertinya terlalu jauh), mereka sampai di depan rumah Taehyung. Hoseok buru-buru menurunkan tubuh Taehyung sekaligus belanjaannya kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di keramik dingin. Oh astaga, rasanya berlari tanpa menaiki kendaraan itu.. lelah.

"Hoseok hyung!" Taehyung berkacak pinggang. "Kenapa malah kabur begitu?! Apa kau tidak senang kalau aku ikut membantu?!"

Hoseok tak menjawab, ia sibuk menetralkan deru nafasnya.

Sebenarnya Taehyung ingin sekali memaki-maki Hoseok walau notabenenya Hoseok itu lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. Dia hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa Hoseok punya reputasi buruk disekolahnya? Kenapa Hoseok selalu ikut tawuran? Kenapa Hoseok selalu melakukan hal-hal yang mengancam nyawanya sendiri? Kenapa ia tidak bisa duduk diam dan mendengarkan guru ketika berbicara?

Hoseok menatap tubuh Taehyung. "Apa kau masih marah?"

"Siapa yang marah?!" Elak Taehyung.

"Kau, kekasih kecilku yang gampang sekali marah" Hoseok tertawa kecil, ia menarik tangan Taehyung agar duduk di atas pangkuannya. "Kau tidak tau betapa khawatirnya aku jika sampai kau terlibat dalam kehidupanku. Aku ini bukan murid yang baik-baik, mereka semua yang kau temui itu adalah musuhku" Jelasnya.

Taehyung terdiam, ia tak melakukan aksi protes atau apapun. "Apa maksudmu? Mereka mencari masalah padamu?"

"Terkadang aku mencari masalah dengan mereka" Hoseok menggaruk rambutnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Aku hanya terlalu penasaran dengan dunia pergaulan, tapi aku harap kau tidak akan melakukannya saat naik kelas ke SMA nanti"

"Apa itu menyenangkan?"

Hoseok tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang menyenangkan dari perkelahian" Pemuda itu mendaratkan satu kecupan di pipi kanan Taehyung. "Aku harap kau tidak mengikuti bagaimana pergaulanku okay?" Satu kecupan lagi di pipi kiri Taehyung.

"Hoseok hyung! Kalau eomma melihatnya bagaimana?!" Protes Taehyung, menghapus jejak di tempat tadi Hoseok memberinya kecupan.

"Biarkan saja" Hoseok tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu kita harus masuk, ibumu pasti mulai merasa khawatir karena anak bayinya tidak juga sampai ke—"

Belum selesai berbicara, Taehyung sudah menyumpal mulut Hoseok dengan kaos kaki (yang entah bagaimana sudah terlepas dari kaki Taehyung). "Berhentilah berbicara seolah-olah aku ini masih kecil, hyung! Makan tuh kaos kaki! Aku belum sempat mencucinya!"

Setelah itu, Taehyung buru-buru berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Haish" Hoseok menyingkirkan kaos kaki itu dari mulutnya. Dasar bocah kecil, terkadang kurang ajar sekali pada kekasihnya sendiri.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Taehyung adalah orang yang paling Hoseok sayangi, ia hanya ingin melindungi kekasih kecilnya itu dari ancaman apapun. Semarah apapun Hoseok, ia tak sampai hati berperilaku kasar pada Taehyung.

.

.

.

* * *

[ _ **Pertemuan pertama kali**_ ]

Hoseok meringis kesakitan, ia terduduk lemas di belakang sebuah sekolah yang ia tak tau apa namanya. Pemuda itu mati-matian menahan sakit dengan cara menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, tak perduli jika itu juga akan berakibat buruk.

Ia baru saja mendapatkan tinjuan keras di bagian hidungnya, menyebabkan hidung itu mengeluarkan banyak darah. Hoseok tidak yakin sebenarnya, tapi ia rasa tulang hidungnya hampir saja patah, pukulan itu terlalu menyakitkan. Hoseok tidak bisa menghindar lagi saat itu, ia benar-benar lengah dan akhirnya _hadiah_ itu ia terima dengan sangat baik.

Lagi, Hoseok terlibat dalam tawuran sekolah.

"Sial!" Ia memejamkan matanya. "Bagaimana caranya aku memberi alasan pada eomma dan appa? Mereka akan menghukumku setelah ini!" Makinya, kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan membantu hyung"

Hoseok terkejut, ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menemukan sosok anak laki-laki berpakaian seragam SMP sedang berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan, anak itu juga memegang es krim batangan.

"Siapa kau?"

Bukannya menjawab, anak itu berbalik tanya. "Hyung siapa? Kenapa ada di belakang sekolahku? Hidung hyung.. astaga! Apa hyung baru saja ikut tawuran?!" Ocehnya, terkejut melihat darah segar kembali mengalir di hidung Hoseok.

"Ssttt!" Hoseok ingin sekali membekap mulut anak itu jika hidungnya tidak terasa sakit. "Pergilah! Aku tidak butuh bantuan bocah ingusan sepertimu!" Usirnya.

"Aku tidak ingusan!" Bocah itu ternyata punya sifat keras kepala. "Aku mau membantu hyung. Nanti aku akan berkata kalau hyung tidak tau apa-apa dan tiba-tiba terseret dalam tawuran itu! Percaya deh, kalau hyung membawaku, pasti semua orang akan percaya!" Katanya meyakinkan.

Mendengar itu, Hoseok kembali berpikir. Anak di depannya ini ada benarnya juga, lagipula siapa sih yang tidak percaya dengan omongan bocah SMP? Semua pasti mempercayainya. Dengan ragu, Hoseok mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan minta balasan"

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar. "Tenang saja! Namaku Kim Taehyung! Aku yang akan menyelamatkan hyung!" Katanya, terdengar bahagia sekali.

Jung Hoseok tak membalas apapun. Dia tidak tau kalau nantinya takdir akan mempersatukan mereka, seorang anak berandalan dengan bocah ingusan yang senang mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Yeah.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Well.. Apa ya ._. /kehabisan kata-kata/ tolong maafkan typo ya kawan-kawan, aku publish ini di tengah-tengah kesibukan acara arisan tante-tante TT_TT Anak-anak muda yang bertugas di dapur, contohnya ya saya ;w; /curhat/

Oh iya, karena beberapa orang minta sequel dari ff _exam_ dan _they don't know_ , aku bakal buatin dehhh~ tp gatau kapan di publishnya, sabar yaa /nyengir/


End file.
